Arte y mutantes
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Peter deja salir sus habilidades artísticas, ¿Acabará alguien herido?


Esta tontería se me ocurrió después de ver una noticia algo rara en internet y pensé que pegaría genial con nuestro querido Peter ^^ espero que os guste

* * *

**Arte y mutantes**

**Capítulo único**

¿Qué puede ser más aburrido que las clases de arte del profesor Charles? Probablemente ver imágenes que parecían pintadas por un niño de tres años.

Cuando su hermana era pequeña, Peter metió sus manos en pintura y la ayudó a dejar sus huellas por todas las paredes y techos de la casa, pero no, aquello no era arte según la opinión de su madre y por ello fue castigado un mes entero. Sin embargo, el listillo que colocó un cuadro que parece un estornudo en el museo pide tanto dinero por su "obra" que Peter no podría asimilar que alguien pudiese tener tal cantidad en su poder.

-Tierra llamando a Peter, seguro que al pensar en arte tu cerebro hizo un cortocircuito – se burló Scott

\- ¿A quién estás llamando idiota? – preguntó Peter poniéndose de pie en medio de la clase

\- Por favor no peleéis – pidió Kurt intentando calmar a ambos jóvenes en vano

\- No serias capaz de distinguir arte ni aunque lo vieses – se burló Scott

\- Lo dices como si tu fueses todo un experto – gruñó Peter – Pero te aseguro que yo podría hacer algo mejor que el moco ese –

\- No tienes huevos – retó Scott

Y como todos sabían, Peter era un cabezota hasta la muerte, que no podía echarse atrás ante un reto.

\- Seré el nuevo Shakespeare – anunció Peter

\- Shakespeare no era un pintor – corrigió Scott burlándose

\- Me da igual, la cuestión es que ganaré y entonces te obligare a llevar un cartel enorme que diga "Peter es genial y tenía razón" – se jactó Peter

\- Si vamos a apostar, entonces cuando pierdas tendrás que usar un disfraz de gallina – propuso Scott

Peter tragó saliva, no podía perder esa apuesta si deseaba mantener su reputación y orgullo intactos.

\- Y para que no hagas trampa, el profesor tendrá que ver si el cuadro es tuyo o no, el plazo será de una semana- añadió el joven

Bueno, eso dificultaba un poco las cosas, ¿Pero ¿qué tan difícil podía ser crear algo de arte?

Seis días más tarde, Peter casi podía ir eligiendo el traje de gallina. Estuvo intentando hacer algo, pero no parecía tan fácil como él creía.

En su primer intento echó pintura plateada sobre un lienzo blanco e intento pedir permiso para colgarlo en una galería de arte, pero el lienzo y él fueron sacados a la fuerza de allí (pudo haberse resistido y usar su mutación, pero no quería que eso afectase a la validez de la apuesta)

Su segundo intento fue con un bote de pintura negra y el lienzo fue el muro exterior de la mansión/colegio. Todos esos traidores no supieron apreciar su hermoso arte y se burlaron de él, Charles le regañó y Erik le obligó a quitar toda la pintura sin usar su velocidad.

Fue un horrible intento. Lo único bueno, fue que su padre después le consiguió una caja de Twinkies y le dijo que le ayudaría mientras prometiese no manchar más paredes.

El tercer intento fue un plan en conjunto de Erik y Peter.

\- Creo que estoy haciendo esto mal – murmuró Peter

\- Solo tienes que sentir el pincel – explicó nuevamente Erik

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, ya que el pincel es de metal y literalmente puedes sentirlo – se quejó Peter

\- Hijo, estoy intentando ayudarte – respondió Erik perdiendo la paciencia

\- ¿Sabes que si te vistieses de negro podrías hacer cosplay de Darth Vader? – dijo de la nada el menor

Y así fue como Erik juró no volver a ayudar a Peter con cosas de arte, bueno, eso después de permitirle al menor pintar su capa de Magneto de color negro, ya que el chico puso su cara de cachorro a la que Erik no se podía negar.

El cuarto intento ni siquiera se podía contar como tal.

\- Hank, pensé que podrías ayudarme con algo – comenzó Peter

Hank lo miró con interés, pero Peter creyó que quizás aquello no fuese tan buena idea.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo, no sé en qué estaba pensando – añadió el menor mientras abandonaba el laboratorio

El quinto fue un fracaso total.

\- Por favor, profesor, no sería hacer trampa, solo quisiera seguir sus pasos… mierda, juro que no quise burlarme – dijo Peter avergonzado antes de salir a toda velocidad

El sexto intento tuvo su parte lógica.

\- Raven, tu eres una chica – comenzó Peter con cautela

\- Muy observador, me sorprende tu inteligencia – ironizó ella – Ve al grano Peter, ¿Qué hiciste esta vez? Si volviste a cambiar el traje de Erik por una falda y tacones no te pienso volver a ayudar –

\- Aprendí la lección, no tocaré su ropa sin permiso, pero a la próxima podría comprarle una peluca – explicó el joven

Raven suspiro, a veces Peter parecía ir pidiendo problemas por ahí.

\- ¿Y qué querías esta vez? – preguntó la mujer revolviendo los cabellos de Peter con cariño

\- Tu eres una chica y a las chicas les gusta el arte, ¿así que me podrías ayudar? – pidió el chico

Diez minutos más tarde se podían escuchar los gritos de Raven por todo el lugar.

\- ¡Por última vez Peter, no me pienso transformar en la mona lisa para que puedas ganar una estúpida apuesta! – gritó Raven furiosa

Sin más ideas y pensando que tipo de disfraz de gallina debería usar, Peter estaba tumbado boca abajo en su cama, hasta que su estómago sonó.

Bastante deprimido bajó a velocidad normal a la cocina. Al día siguiente se acababa el plazo y él no había logrado nada, se sentía inútil y ver que no quedaban más Twinkies lo hacía todo peor, así que comenzó a buscar algo para comer, encontrando solo frutas y Peter odiaba las cosas saludables.

Los plátanos casi parecían mirarlo y Peter tenía ganas de tirarlos contra la pared para calmar su frustración. Pero en ese momento, el genio dentro de él tuvo una maravillosa idea. Subió corriendo a su habitación a por su cinta adhesiva plateada y partió rumbo para su séptimo intento.

A la mañana siguiente, Scott no tardó en buscarle.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó el chico

\- ¿Por qué mejor no miras las noticias antes de hablar? – dijo muy tranquilo Peter

\- Si intentas ganar tiempo no servirá de nada – respondió Scott

\- No es eso – añadió Peter con una sonrisa traviesa

La voz de la reportera en la televisión los sacó de su discusión.

"_Aunque parece increíble, hoy se alcanzó la suma más alta en la casa de subastas, cuando un desconocido pagó la increíble suma de 120.000 USD por un plátano pegado a la pared. "Comedian" es el nombre de la maravillosa y a la vez curiosa obra de arte que apareció de sorpresa en el Art Basel_"

\- Espero que ya tengas preparado tu letrero – se burló el de cabellos plateados

\- ¿Es una broma? Eso no es una obra de arte – recriminó el otro joven

\- Ya oíste a la televisión, parece que al final yo soy quien más sabe de arte – dijo Peter con aires de grandeza

\- Profesor, seguro que Peter hizo Trampa – llamó Scott a Charles

\- Me temo que no, aunque Peter se coló de manera ilegal para poder exponer su obra, el ridículo resultado fue real – explicó el adulto

\- ¿Quién demonios pagaría tanto por esa basura? -añadió Erik sorprendido

\- Ya tengo planeada mi siguiente obra, "_guardia en capullo de mariposa_" ¿Creéis que podemos encontrar al mismo guardia del pentágono? Él ya tiene experiencia y no habrá que explicarle que hacer – preguntó Peter emocionado

\- Peter no – regañó Erik

\- Peter si – respondió el joven – No puedes parar la genialidad que fluye dentro de mi –

\- De genialidad no sé nada, pero de locura tienes demasiado – murmuró Lehnsherr

Al final dejaron que Peter siguiese con sus locuras, siempre y cuando no usase seres vivos para sus obras, aunque el chico perdió el interés el mismo día, al ver que su obra "_manzana atravesada por una flecha_" no le interesó a nadie. Mientras tanto Scott tuvo que usar el letrero y juro no volver a subestimar a Peter.

**FIN**

* * *

Me imagino que esto es demasiado raro, pero cuando leí en internet la noticia de la obra de arte de un plátano pegado con cinta a la pared solo pude pensar en el loco de Peter xD así que me decidí a escribir esto, pero entre las fiestas y un par de problemas recién lo pude subir ^^


End file.
